An Unknown Stranger
by david0394
Summary: Here is a interesting, Happy, Mysterious and even a little romantic story.
1. Chapter 1

The story goes on...

One day as Prosper and his little brother Bo went walking down the streets in Venice. As they were walking by this antique shop Bo saw an old little lady in a chair in the shop. Since Bo is only a five year old boy he asks Prosper what that lady does. "Bo you silly little brother" said Prosper when he heard Bo's question she is obviously a old shopkeeper who doesn't like to be bothered, but when Prosper looked into the shop's window he did not see a soul. The next day he and Hornet a girl that Prosper was deeply in love with went to the same store that he walked by the previous day. As they walked by Prosper just had to look into the shop window. When he looked in the old lady Bo talked about was sitting right in front of the window staring right back into his eyes. Since Prosper was so terrified he ran all the way back to Ida's house with Hornet questioning him of what freaked him out so much. That exact day the old lady came to Ida's house. During the time everyone was out except for Prosper and Bo. Though since Bo didn't know any better he opened the door. When Bo called Prosper to come down stairs he nearly jumped out of his skin when he saw the old lady at the door. Just when Prosper finally got the courage to go see the creepy old lady she ran away without saying a word. "What were you thinking!!!" yelled Prosper at the top of his lungs when they slammed the door closed. Letting an unknown stranger come into the house. "Man what are they teaching these kids these days" said Prosper under his breath. Although what did she say to you when you when you opened the door said Prosper. "I don't know" said Bo as he always does when he gets into trouble. "Come on Bo I need to know what she said" said Prosper. Finally after a couple of minutes of yelling at Bo he finally he said "all she said was that she knows where Scipio is and where we can find him". "Really!!!" said Prosper "why didn't you tell me before". "But" one thing said Bo "we need to pay her with one million lire.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

That night Prosper thought how the heck he was going to get one million lire but at the same time he thought why he should trust this unknown lady.

That day Prosper told Ida he was going to the bakers shop to get some bread. On his way he decided to go the long route so that he could go to the unknown lady's shop. Once he got to the shop and looked in through the door window and saw the "closed" sign hanging on the window. When Prosper got back to the house Ida asked where the bread was but Prosper was so deep in thought he totally forgot to buy some bread on his way back to the house. As the children and Ida sat at the table eating lunch Prosper finally decided to tell Ida about the old lady. Once Prosper told the story to Ida she decided that it was most probably best to stay away from this old unknown lady. Although all the children kept on asking why Ida just kept saying "I'd rather not talk about it right now".

When everybody was deep into their sleep Prosper decided to sneak out to the canal like he always does when he wants to think in peace. As he was thinking outside about where Scipio could possibly be hiding he heard Hornet walking towards him. When she sat down next to him she unexpectedly put her head on Prosper's shoulder. As they sat in the darkness the two of them fell into a deep sleep looking at the bright stars.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

When the two children woke up they realized that they were back in their beds in Ida's house. Once the two sleepy kids went down stairs for breakfast Ida looked furious. "What is wrong?" Hornet asked her in an innocent tone. "I'll tell you what's wrong!" Ida yells "this morning when I came downstairs I look out the window and what do I find… I find the two of you sleeping by the canal". "What have you got to say for yourself?" Ida says. "Uhhh" says Hornet quickly trying to make an excuse but after a long minute Ida finally gives up and goes off on a stroll around the city.

That day Prosper decides to go to the old warehouse with Hornet and Bo to visit Riccio and Mosco. Once they get to the broken down building they see Riccio coming back from the marketplace with a bag full of food. "Wow!" says Prosper "looks as though you two are getting along with your new life". "Yeah" says Riccio "and we don't even have to steal things now since we have jobs". "You have jobs" Prosper says aloud "the only job I could be able to do here is flip pancakes!"

Once Mosco got back to the warehouse from his job the children had a long talk of how they were getting along in life. By the time the kids had finished off the bread and olives Prosper couldn't help himself but tell the other two about the old woman. Once Prosper told the children the story about the woman Riccio said that the other day when he was walking back to his so called home an unknown lady was pacing around the door muttering things under her breath, but when he walked up to her she just raced off. After Riccio told his story there were two things that Prosper wanted to figure out. Who was this lady, and what did she want?


End file.
